tales_of_the_bonfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Mortifera Evershade
Short Background As Mortifera first woke up as an undead, she stared at herself and realized that the light had forsaken her. It was an instinctive feeling at first, and one that was hard to accept, but it was there. And it was enforced as none of her prayers found answer, none of those miraculous healings, which went of her hand so easily in her living days, would work. Days and days... months even, she looked for answers. There had to be one. She couldn't have been forsaken like that. The light couldn't be that heartless... it was the LIGHT, wasn't it? But as a year passed and there was still no answer, a lonely resolve grew in Mortiferas heart. If the LIGHT didn't care... then she would do it herself. In her time as a priestess she had learned about more than just one circle of witches and warlocks. They were experts in curses. So it was their teachings Mortifera had to look for. It didn't even take long. Her church... well that building that once was it, had some files still... hidden in the cellar of a now derelict building. There were books... books she would have once called forbidden... evil even. But now... they were the promise of resolve... healing probably? Others that shared her fate scolded her for being childish. Told her she should let it go, and follow the Banshee queen, told her she was following a false hope, yet Mortifera didn't listen. Her old life was dead. Mortifera Lightbringer was dead... and would be reborn. So she chose the name: Mortifera Evershade. That was how she would be called now. And she studied. All curses she could find. She was tempted to dabble in demonism even, but knew that in this path only the foolish set their hope, for in the end it’s always the demons that win. No... she had to find HER way. She wouldn't replace one heartless external force with just another... One fateful day though... years had passed, yet without result, she came upon an ancient tome. A tome about the curse of undeath , written by the ancient Lich Vermithrax, a tome she had set her hope in for years. Whispers and legends in dusty books had told, that he had solved the undead riddle. That he knew the curse of undeath inside out. If he knew no way... who could? And yet... it was revealed to be the final curse: There was no hope, none that Vermithrax knew off. The soul was bound to the body, and there was no way to sever this bond, besides the final death. At first Mortfera didn't accept. Then she scolded Vermitrax... then she broke. This couldn't be. This shouldn't be. This WILL NOT BE. If the world was composed like this… then the world should burn. She had never really taken interest in the teachings of those Warlocks bound on destruction, but now… she unleashed everything she knew of them by the books she did study. Her rage was unstoppable. In the end… when finally she regained her senses, Vermithrax burying mound was a crater, and the forest which surrounded it was gone… burnt down to ashes. Since this fateful day two souls lived on in Mortfera: Mortfera Evershade, the witch that cannot give up, the witch that would go on and look for knowledge even beyond what those who had mastered necromancy knew. And Mortfera Evershade, the witch that comes up when her mind is in a place darker than usual even, when her little budget of hope has run out and even her own mind tells her that really she was clinging to straws. The witch that is ready to take the world with her, trigger happy and borderline insane. Appearance Quotes Recent Goals